Justice League: Brave and the Bold
This is a DC Animated Series based on the entire DC Universe and featuring a wide array of superheroes from the same universe as well. The animation is a spinoff of the series Young Justice, but has a voice cast of not only this series but from Justice League Unlimited ''along with some DCAU films as well. The main setting is the fictional universe of ''Earth-16 but includes similarities to DCAU, during a time period when superheroes are a great phenomenon. The series follows the lives of the expanded Justice League and their young counterparts, the Teen Titans. Plot After the Invasion of Darkseid, the Justice League decided to expand their operations and prevent another invasion and other crimes such as metahuman trafficking, by enlisting new recruits across the globe (along with an extensive support staff), building a new Watchtower and hi-speed Javelins, expanding their organization and their covert operation team of young superheroes, which they renamed the Teen Titans. But when Lex Luthor escapes from prison after he lost everything from the Invasion of Darkseid, he was later baited by Gorilla Grodd to be a "leading member" of his unstoppable Legion of Doom. Now that the Justice League has grown into an army, they will do whatever it takes to stop the Legion and their own counter-operations team, the Terror Titans; even if it means helping the Earth and confronting another New God invasion. Production Design The design is the same as Young Justice, but it is intended to create costumes based in reality to match the tone of the series while keeping consistent with traditional DC Universe continuity. List of Episodes For full episodes, click here: List of Characters For all characters, click here: Cast Heroes *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Gregg Rainwater - Apache Chief (Tye Longshadow) *Cree Summer - Aquagirl (Tula) *Scott Rummell - Aquaman (Arthur Curry / Orin) *Crispin Freeman - Arsenal (Roy Harper) *John C. McGinley - Atom (Dr. Ray Palmer) *Alyson Stoner - Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Kevin Conroy - Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Logan Grove - Beastboy (Garfield Logan) *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda (Barda Free) *Morena Baccarin - Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Bumper Robinson - Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) *Eric López - Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Lex Lang - Blue Devil (Daniel Patrick Cassidy) *Tom Everett Scott – Booster Gold (Michael Jon Carter) *Billy Brown - Bronze Tiger (Ben Turner) *Masasa Moyo – Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) *Peter Onorati - B'wana Beast (Michael Payson Maxwell) *George Eads - Captain Atom (Captain Nathaniel Adams) *Brian Bloom - Creeper (Jack Ryder) *Shemar Moore - Cyborg (Victor Stone) *Raphael Sbarge - Deadman (Boston Brand) *James Brolin - Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Lauren Tom - Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) *Bruce Greenwood - Doctor Mid-Nite (Dr. Pieter Cross) *Tiya Sircar - Dolphin *Jason Hervey - Dove (Don Hall) *Freddy Rodriguez – El Dorado (Eduardo "Ed" Dorado Jr.) *Sean Donnellan – Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) *Michael T. Weiss – Etrigan the Demon (Jason Blood) *Grey Griffin - Fire (Beatriz "Bea" Bonilla Da Costa) *Tyler James Williams - Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Charlie Schlatter - Flash (Wally West) *Jason Spisak - Forager (Fred Bugg) *Hunter Parrish - Geo-Force (Brion Markov) *Kin Shriner – Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Joey Hood - Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Josh Keaton - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Diane Guerrero - Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Phil LaMarr - Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Guardian (Mal Duncan) *Zehra Fazal - Halo (Gabrielle Doe) *Fred Savage - Hawk (Hank Hall) *Robert Patrick - Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Maria Canals Barrera – Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) *Amy Acker – Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Jennifer Hale - Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) *Tony Todd – Icon (Augustus Freeman) *Jason Marsden - Impulse (Bart Allen) *Trevor Devall - Jonah Hex *Vyvan Pham - Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) *Yuri Lowenthal - Lagoon Boy (La'gaan) *Grey Griffin - Looker (Lia Briggs) *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz / John Jones) *Tom Sizemore - Metamorpho (Rex Mason) *Danica McKellar - Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse) *Ioan Gruffudd - Mister Miracle (Scott Free) *Michael Beach - Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Jesse McCartney - Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Jeff Bennett - OMAC (Buddy Blank) *Ron Perlman - Orion *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brian) *Jeffrey Combs - Question (Charles Victor Szasz / Vic Sage) *Russell Tovey - The Ray (Raymond "Ray" C. Terrill) *Jason J. Lewis - Red Tornado (John Smith) *Ariana Greenblatt - Red Hood (Lian Nguyen-Harper) *Cameron Bowen - Robin (Tim Drake) *Kittie - Rocket (Raquel Ervin) *Janice Kawaye - Samurai (Asami "Sam" Koizumi) *Chad Lowe - Shazam (Billy Batson) *Chris Cox – Shining Knight (Sir Justin) *Hope Levy - Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) *Bryton James - Static (Virgil Hawkins) *Michael Dorn - Steel (John Henry Irons) *Nolan North - Superboy (Conner Kent) *Tim Daly - Superman (Clark Kent / Kal-El) *Nicholle Tom – Supergirl (Kara In-Ze / Kara Kent) *Wil Wheaton - Tempest (Garth) *Carlos Valdes - Vibe (Cisco Ramon) *Nathan Fillion - Vigilante (Greg Saunders) *Gina Torres - Vixen (Mari Jiwe McCabe) *John DiMaggio - Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mae Whitman - Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira / Princess Diana / Diana Prince) *Lacey Chabert - Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) Villians *Danny Trejo - Bane (Eduardo Dorrance, Jr.) *Travis Willingham - Bizarro *Gary Cole - Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Kevin Grevioux - Black Beetle *LeVar Burton - Black Manta (Kaldur'ahm) *Giancarlo Esposito - Black Spider (Eric Needham) *Dave Fenroy - Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) *Khary Payton - Brick (Daniel Brickwell) *Gregg Henry - Brother Blood (Sebastian Blood) *Bruce Carey - Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim *Ely Henry - Calculator (Noah Klutter) *Donal Gibson – Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Harkness) *Wentworth Miller - Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Sheryl Lee Ralph - Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *Kelly Hu - Cheshire (Jade Nguyen) *Wallace Langham - Clayface (Matt Hagen) *Alan Rachins - Clock King (Temple Fugate) *Gideon Emery - Copperhead (Sameer Park) *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo (Werner Zytle) *Christian Slater - Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) *Fred Tatasciore - Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Diane Delano - Devastation *Mozhan Marnò - Doctor Cyber (Cylvia Cyber) *Alfred Molina - Doctor Destiny (John Dee) *Michael Rosenbaum – Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) *Robert Englund - Felix Faust (Dekan Drache) *David Faustino - Fox (David) *Udo Kier - General Zahl *Robin Atkin Downes - Gentleman Ghost (James Craddock) *Kimberly Brooks - Giganta (Dr. Doris Zeul) *Robert Ochoa - Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeneus) *David Sobolov - Gorilla Grodd *Melissa Rauch - Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Dominic Purcell – Heat Wave (Mick Rory) *Adrian Pasdar - Hugo Strange *James Remer - Icicle Sr. (Joar Mahkent) *Adam Wylie - Icicle Jr. (Cameron Mahkent) *Claire Hamilton - Jinx *Mark Hamill - Joker (Jack Napier) *Héctor Elizondo - Key *Sarah Shahi - Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) *Arnold Vosloo - Kobra (Jeffery Burr) *Finola Hughes - Lady Shiva (Sandra Wu-San) *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor *Britt Baron – Live Wire (Leslie Willis) *Daryl Sabara - Mammoth (Baran Flinders) *John Barrowman - Merlyn (Malcolm Merlyn) *Malcolm McDowell - Metallo (John Wayne Corben) *Daniela Bobadilla - Mist (Nash Nimbus) *Troy Baker - Mister Bliss (Nathan Bliss) *John de Lancie - Mister Twister (Bromwell Stikk) *John Larroquette - Mirror Master (Dr. Sam Scudder) *Keith David - Mongul *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Roger Craig Smith - Ocean Master (Orm Marius) *Brian George - Parasite (Raymond Jensen) *Kelly Frye - Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) *Alyssa Milano - Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) *Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo *Alan Tudyk - Psimon (Simon Jones) *Arnie Shimmerman - Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) *Marina Sirtis – Queen Bee *Oded Fehr – Ra's al Ghul *Dave Franco - Ridder (Edward Nygma) *Virginia Madsen - Roulette (Veronica Sinclair) *Stephen McHattie - Shade (Richard Swift) *Diedrich Bader - Shadow Thief (Carl Sands) *Googy Gress - Shark (Justin) *Ian McShane - Shrapnel (General Kafka) *Laura Bailey - Shimmer (Selinda Flinders) *Ted Levine - Sinestro (Thaal Sinestro) *Kim Mai Guest - Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) *Corey Burton - Sonar (Bito Wladon) *Juliet Landau - Tala *Olivia Hussey - Talia Al Ghul *Michael Jai White - Tattooed Man (Mark Richards) *Stephanie Lemelin - Tigress (Artemis Crock) *Bud Cort - Toyman (Winslow Percival Schott) *Ian Buchanan - Ultra-Humanite (Gerald Shugal) *David Kaye - Vandal Savage *Peri Gilpin - Volcana (Claire Selton) *Danielle Judovits - Vulture (Amber) *Rick D. Wasserman – Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) *James Arnold Taylor - Wotan *C. Thomas Howell - Zoom (Eobard Thawne) Other/Recurring Characters *Treat Williams - Dr. Achilles Milo *Jacqueline Obradors - Alanna *J.B. Blanc - Alfred Pennyworth *C.C.H. Pounder - Amanda Waller *Robert Picardo - A.M.A.Z.O. ("The Android") *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Ben Browder - Bat Lash (Bartholomew Aloysius Lash) *Colleen Villard - Black Orchid *Charles Shaughnessy - Brother Eye *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *René Auberjonois - Desaad *Néstor Carbonell - El Diablo (Lazarus Lane) *Robert Foxworth – Professor Emil Hamilton *Michael Jackson - Ganthet *Yuji Okumoto - GPA Leader *Keone Young - GPA Leader *Tim Curry - Glorious Godfrey *Deborah Strang - Granny Goodness *Dennis Haysbert - Green Lantern (Kilowog) *Will Friedle - Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Kurtwood Smith - Green Lantern (Tomar-Re) *Dianne Wiest - Inza Nelson *Matt Ryan - John Constantine *David Kaufman - Jimmy Olsen *Noel Fisher - Klarion The Witch Boy *Roger Allam - Kanto *Scott Patterson - Agent King Faraday *Dee Bradley Baker - Larfreeze (Agent Orange) *Romi Dames - Lena Luthor *Brad Garrett - Lobo *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Ernie Hudson - Lucius Fox *Joanne Cassidy - Maggie Sawyer *Tim Matheson - Maxwell Lord *Lisa Edelstein - Mercy Graves *Daniel Dae Kim - Metron *Melissa Gilbert - Oracle (Barbara Gordon) *Ariel Winter - Queen Perdita *Allison Mack - Power Girl (Galatea) *Jonathan Joss - Pow Wow Smith (Ohiyesa Smith) *Taissa Farmiga - Raven (Rachel Roth) *Vanessa Marshall - Renee Montoya *Adam Baldwin - Captain Rick Flag Jr. *Bill Fagerbakke - Ronnie Raymond *Phil Morris – Saint Walker *Rocky Carroll - Silas Stone *Kari Wahlgren - Starfire (Koriand'r) *Olivia d'Abo – Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Roger R. Cross - Swamp Thing (Dr. Alec Holland) *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Elling *Paul Guilfoyle – Warlord (Travis Morgan) *Robbie Daymond - Wyynde Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:DC Animated Universe (TheCannon) Category:DC Animated Universe (2010s)